In recent years, requirements of wrist-type blood pressure monitors have been increasing. For example, Patent Documents 2 and 3 disclose watch-type blood pressure measurement devices with an arm-wrapping belt (band) to which a cuff (air bladder) is attached, the arm-wrapping belt being attached to both sides of a main body and being fixed to the arm using an adjustment belt. Also, Patent Document 4 discloses a watch-type blood pressure monitor in which the leading end of a belt (band) made of cloth that extends from one end of a blood pressure monitor main body portion is passed through a band ring provided on the end portion on the opposite side of the main body portion, is folded over, and is fixed with Magic Tape (registered trademark). A cuff is constituted such that an air bladder composed of a nylon upper portion and a nylon lower portion is stored inside of the band (cuff case) of the watch-type blood pressure monitor. Here, the cuff is formed so as to be short enough to cover the blood pressure measurement portion and the pump portion so that the cuff is located near the artery, and the main body portion (includes the blood pressure measurement portion and pump portion) is rotated inward of the wrist during blood pressure measurement.